It's pony day!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a Saturday in May and as they usually do on such days, Emily and Hanna are going to play their favorite video game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **It's pony day!**

 **8 year old Emily Fields is in her room, waiting for her best friend, the girl named Hanna Marin.**

It's a Saturday in May and as they usually do on such days, Emily and Hanna are going to play their favorite video game.

"Alright..." says Emily as she insert the game cartridge into the game console and hook up a pair of controlers to it.

"Hi, Em!" says a cute childish Hanna as she enter the room.

"Oh, hi there, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

The 2 girls hug each other like the best buddies they truly are.

"I know what we're gonna do!" says a happy Hanna.

"So do I." says Emily.

"We're gonna play the My Little Pony game." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Hanna in joy.

Emily switch on the game.

Emily grab the black controler and Hanna grab the pink one.

"Alright, here we go...game's starting up, pony smile, and we're on." says Emily. "I'll pick green pony."

"Me will be pink pony." says Hanna.

"First one to the House of Nicknames is a Noel." says Emily.

"Okay, me's gonna win!" says Hanna.

Emily's pony jump across a fire hole and up into a tree, grabs a Small Heart and then jump down on the grass again.

Hanna's pony eat a blue flower which makes it glow with blue magic.

"Yay! My pony is getting strong." says Hanna.

2 evil ponies appear, but Hanna's pony use magic to defeat them.

"Cool. You managed to win against the evil ponies." says Emily.

"It was easy." says Hanna.

"Because you found a magic flower." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Hanna push B-button so her pony run fast.

Emily does the same.

Emily's pony get to the House of Nicknames before Hanna's pony.

"Yeah, victory to me!" says Emily. "I'm gonna name my pony Emily."

Hanna's pony reach the House of Nicknames too.

"I'm gonna name my pony Cutie." says Hanna.

Emily's pony get 150 points for getting to the House of Nicknames first and for having a sweet name.

Hanna's pony get 50 points for having a sweet name.

"Okay..." says Emily.

Emily's pony jump and grab a Yellow Berry that gives 25 points.

"Sweet, a Yellow Berry." says Hanna.

"Yeah...those are cute." says Emily.

Hanna's pony grab a Green Berry.

It makes all evil ponies attack Emily's pony.

"No!" says Emily as she push the A-button and attack the evil ponies, defeating them.

"Okay. You beat evil ponies...cute!" says Hanna.

"It was easy. Emily, the pony is super-strong all the time." says Emily.

"That's sooo cool, Em!" says Hanna in joy.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

Hanna's pony run fast across the soft grass.

Emily's pony finds a magic piece of candy, eats it and starts to fly high in the sky.

"Yay! My pony can fly now, soooo cute." says a happy Emily.

"I wanna make my pony fly too..." says Hanna.

"Magic candy is rare in the game." says Emily.

"Too bad." says Hanna.

Emily's pony knocks out a flying evil pony.

"Yay! Emily does it again." says a happy Emily.

"You're sooo cool." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han!" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Emily's pony grab a Big Heart and then knocks out 2 evil ponies.

"Your pony's awesome." says Hanna.

"Yeah, she's cool." says Emily.

"Sooo true!" says Hanna, all childish.

Hanna's pony grab a Tiny Heart.

"Yay! Me found a Tiny Heart." says Hanna in joy.

"Awww! Cute!" says Emily.

"Sooo cute!" says a happy Hanna.

Emily's pony can no longer fly.

"Okay...end of flying." says Emily.

Emily's pony finds a pink coin.

"Yay! 20 extra points." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Cute!" says Hanna in her adorable childish tone.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"This game is so much fun." says Hanna.

"It really is." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

"Yay, indeed." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Yeah, girl." says Hanna.

Hanna's pony enter a cake house.

Inside are 4 pink coins.

Hanna takes 2 and leave the other 2 for Emily.

"Thanks, girl." says Emily as she push the A-button, having her pony grab the 2 extra coins.

"No problem, Emily. You're my buddy." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"And you're my buddy too." says Emily.

"So sweet." says Hanna.

"Hmm, which path should I let my pony take?" says Emily. "Probably the one through the sweet green grass..."

Emily's pony slowly walk through the grass.

Hanna's pony walk into a cave.

"Sure you wanna go in there? The cave's got evil ponies in it." says Emily.

"Me no scared of evil pony." says Hanna.

"Alright, warned you." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna. "Me is not the wimp-girl..."

"Okay, Han." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Awww! You're so sweet." says a happy Hanna.

"Awww, so are you, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Hanna, still happy.

An evil pony attacks Hanna's pony. Hanna's pony lose 12 % health.

"No! My pony got hurt..." says Hanna.

"I warned you to go into the cave." says Emily as she keep her pony outside the cave.

"Please help me..." says Hanna.

"Alright, Han. Pony Emily to the resque." says Emily.

Emily's pony dig a hole. In the hole is a green crystal of magic. Emily's pony grab it.

Emily's pony starts to glow with a green light as it enter the cave.

It fire green pulses of magic that kills the evil ponies.

"There ya go. Resqued." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Yay! Thank you sooooo much!" says a happy Hanna.

"Anything for my buddy." says Emily.

"That's so nice." says Hanna.

"Yeah, me is a nice girl, for sure." says Emily.

"Cool." says Hanna.

Hanna's pony walk through the cave and get out on the other side.

There's a lake. And also a pair of pink surfboards.

Hanna's pony use one of them to go across the lake.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"So sweet, yes." says Hanna.

Emily's pony walk through the cave, out to the lake, grab the second surfboard and goes over the lake.

"We're almost to the first castle." says Emily.

"Cool. We'll get cute scarfs for our ponies." says Hanna.

"Yes." says Emily.

Emily's pony headbutts an evil pony, knocking it out.

"Yay! The pony Emily is strong!" says a happy Emily.

"She's soooooo adorable!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I know." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Em, you're so cool and sweet." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

2 hours later, Emily and Hanna has played through the entire game.

"Wow! You won again." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll beat me someday. I was just lucky." says Emily.

"No, you're skilled." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Emily.

"I love these days when we play My Little Pony." says Hanna.

"Me too. It's so much fun." says Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
